XOX
by amorreal
Summary: HEY THIS IS A STORY THAT HAPPENS AFTER HOGWARTS. A LOT OF PEOPLE HAVE CHANGED AND ARE DOING THIINGS THAT NO ONE WOULD HAVE GUESSED. IN THIS STORY PEOPLE START TO REALISE THAT PEOPLE AREN'T AL WAYS WHAT THEY SEEM AND THAT IN ORDER TO REALLY KNOW A PERSON Y
1. Wizards Flu

_**XOX**_

_CHAPTER ONE:_

_WIZARDS FLU_

Draco Malfoy was positively outraged. How dare his best reviewer come down with the wizards flu, especially on a day like today.

Draco Malfoy was a very important person. He owned a very famous wizard magazine called Accio. The reason Draco chose the name Accio was because accio is the summoning spell and what his magazine did was get the news to the people the fastest.

Draco was extremely organized and very fond og his business. He had started the magazine all by himself. He had hired all the best writers and even wrote a few articles himself once in awhile. Draco's magazine was one in which held everything. There was a sports section for guys. One on childcare for parents. And even one for entertainment which basically went for all.

Draco had a very busy week ahead of him and had therefore been very organized and handed out all the assighnments early this way no one would hand in there articles late. He had done all he could but still he had a problem.

His top reporter had just flooed him and told him that she was sick and would not be able to review the upcoming concert the following night. Seeing as Draco had already handed out assighnments to everyone regarding what tey would be doing for the upcoming issue draco realized that he would be the only one capable of doing it. This assighnment wa way to important to him.

This concert just happened to be quite special. This concert was one which only very important people were invited too. Not only this but it was a tour concert meaning that there would be quite a lot of singing groups there. Not only that but the concert was for muggles and ordinarily he wouldn't go but he had just heard of a new duo who sang beautifully and he'd heard through the grapevine that one of them was a witch.

Knowing that if he gave this assignment to an intern they would most likely mess it up so he realized that now he would have to do it. "Just another chore to add to my full list" he mumbled sarcasticly.

**Hey people I hope that you like this. I know that it's very short and probably sounds pretty boring but please just give me a chance. I promise that the next chapter will most definetly be longer. Please read and review I would love to know you thoughts on it.**

**Chow!**

**amorreal**


	2. The Devils Lair

**_A/N: _**I just wanted to say sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you like it.

_**Chapter Two: The Devil's Lair**_

Draco Malfoy walked into The Devils Lair, a muggle club which was known as a classical music hangout. Tonight would be a very special concert which not many were invited to but due to his status had managed to swing an invite to.

Tonight the club would be having a very special party hosted by the new singing group XOX. At this party all the people who were on tour with them would have a chance to sing. But really this party was just to have a chance for the performers to just hang out and relax and have fu together.

He walked into the clug after aving the bouncer checking his name off the list.He then walked into the club which was at the moment half full. He had expressly arrived early to the party hoping to swing an interview with XOX.

Her walked over to the bar, sat and ordered a martini. He might as well have a drink seing as he was here. He glanced around the place and was curious to find Harry Potter and Ginny Weasely sitting at a small booth over at the side. He knew that the two had been dating but was still fairly puzzled as to how they had both gotten an invitation.

He went over to one of the sofas in a nearby alcove and sat down. In front of him sat a woman, but all he could see of her was her lovely brown curls. He walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. The girl then tuned around to face and smiled.

Draco was surprised. He knew this woman. After all he would always be able to recognize that smile out of all.

"Hermione, is that you?" he asked. "Draco" she answered. "Wow, I haven't seen you in five years. Not since the engagement party."

"Your right Hermione" he answered. "I haven't seen you since then. Which reminds me. How was your wedding?"

"What do you mean?" she asked. Suddenly realization dawned on her. "Oh, me and Ron? Well actually it didn't happened. We encountered some problems and decided to call it off. It's okay, it was for he best."

Draco couldn't believe it. She wasn't married. His dream girl wasn't married to Weasley.

The girl who he had fallen in love with since 6th year was single. It was because of her that he had gone to the light side and helped them defeat Voldemort. He finally had a chance.

With that thought in mind he decided to try and pursue it. He decided to try and talk to her a little and maybe later on in the evening ask her out. And if all worked out she'd be his girlfriend by the end of the week.

"So Hermione, How did you get invited here?" he asked. "I mean it took me forever to get a ticket."

"You really don't know, do you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he answered. "Know what?"

"I'll take that as a yes." She said with a smile on her face. And with that she got up and started to walk away.

"Wait" Draco called behind her. "Know what?"

She turned her heard around gave him a smile and said "You'll find out soon enough". And with that she turned around and kept walking.

Draco just sat there awestruck, puzzled as to what she had meant.

About 5 minutes later the owner of the club got on to the stage where he had noticed a

Band getting set up earlier and announced that XOX would now come up to the stage and start the party. He quickly shoved his thoughts to the back of his head and focused his full attention on the stage, lucky he had front seat.

Suddenly two women walked on stage with applause. He sat up straight ahead and looked at the two. Suddenly his face took on a puzzled look. There on tage was Hermione but the reason for that was unknown to him.

He then saw Hermione take the mike and start to talk.

"Hi everyone." She said. My name is Mi and this here" she said pointing to the girl beside her "is Di. And we are XOX. We are the hosts for tonight's party and we hope that you will al have a great time."

The other woman then took the mike from her and continued speaking.

"Tonight we will be having a lot of stars singing their favorite songs so all of you clap your hands for Jesse Mccartney, Jojo, Nick Lachey, James Blunt, and The Backstreet Boys. All of these people will be performing so lets all give them a hand." she yelled with enthusiasm.

Immediately all the people in the audience started cheering and clapping for the stars.

She then raised her hand in the air to signal for the people to quiet down.

She then continued speaking.

"We also have a very special treat for all of you. You see Mi here has written a new song and well we decided to try the song out on you and see if you like it. Personally I think that this is the best song ever. So shall we start people?" she yelled out.

As soon as those words left her mouth she was met with ear piercing screams of "Yah!"

Then the lights went out in the club leaving only the 2 spotlights which were centered on each of the girls who were now standing in front of mikes on opposite sides of the stage.

Suddenly the music started up and the girls started to sing.

Yeah yeah..ooo..yeah..

(Hermione started to sing)

I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
And why can't I let it go?

(Di is doing the harmony in the chorus)

Chorus:  
There's gotta be more to life  
Than chasing down every temporary high  
To satisfy me  
'Cause the more that I  
Trippin up, thinking there must be more to life  
Well, there's life but I'm sure  
There's gotta be more

(Di sings the next line)

I'm wanting more

(Hermione starts singing the lead again with Di singing back up)

I got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
Here, in this moment I'm half way out the door  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing

Chorus:  
There's gotta be more to life  
Than chasing down every temporary high  
To satisfy me  
'Cause the more that I  
Trippin up, thinking there must be more to life  
Well, there's life but I'm sure  
There's gotta be more

I'm wanting more

I'm always waiting on something  
Other than this  
And I'm feeling like there's something I miss  
Something I miss

Chorus:  
There's gotta be more to life  
Than chasing down every temporary high  
To satisfy me  
'Cause the more that I  
Trippin up, thinking there must be more to life  
Well, there's life but I'm sure  
There's gotta be more

There's gotta be more to life  
Than chasing down every temporary high  
To satisfy me  
'Cause the more that I   
Trippin up, thinking there must be more to life  
Well, there's life but I'm sure  
There's gotta be more to life

(Di sings the lead here with Hermione doing the low harmony)

More to life..  
More to life..  
There's gotta be more to life..  
More to life..  
More to life..  
There's gotta be more to life..  
More to life..

Immediately the crowd erupted in thundering applause. The song was a complete success.

And Draco just sat there still awestruck at how beautiful Hermione's voice was. He now realized that to capture her heart he would have to work a lot harder. But that was alright since what wouldn't a man do for the woman he loved.

_**A/N: So people I do hope that you like the story so far. As I promisedthis chapter is much longer than the previous one. Please read and review, I would love to hear your comments.**_

_**DISCLAIMOR: I would just like to say that I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters though I do wish I did (imagine how cool that would be), the whole idea of Harry Potter belongs to the lucky J.K.Rowling. I am but a simple teenage writer who is having some fun writing online. Also I do not own the song More to Life which is in this story. This song is owned by someone else who I don't really care about (no offense whoever you are), all I know is that the song is sung by Stacie Orrico and I absolutely love it.**_

_**BYE PEOPLE IT WAS NICE TALKING TO YAH!**_

_**CHOW!**_

_**ASTA LAVISTA BEBE!**_

**Amorreal**


End file.
